Say Anything
by riotgirl-tripletrouble
Summary: Well, this is my first fanfic, and I'm not too good at summaries...anyway.
1. The Confused

_Authors Note: Well, first of all, all the characters and everything you recognize are from the series Harry Potter, and are owned by J.K. Rowling.  
Second of all, this is my first fanfic, so it's not going to be perfect. I'm trying my best though.  
  
Well, I'll be quiet and let you read! –starts to listen to Tangled Up In Me by Skye Sweetnam-_

**Say Anything**  
  
Chapter One

The Confused

February, ah the beautiful month of February, the snow lay on the grounds perfectly and smoothly. The sun shone brightly and birds chirped happily.

Of course, February meant a lot of things, and one of them is, Valentine's Day. Oh that day, that some would say that the Greeting Card industry made up for more business, and others say it was the one most romantic days of the year.  
But for a certain, tall, redheaded youth, it just spelled torture for him.  
Why you ask? Because every time he thought he had enough courage to ask the girl he had adored since day one, he chickened out and made a fool out of himself, doing something stupid like messing up his potion, or using the wrong spell, or knocking something down. Also maybe because the girl is his best friend, and that made him even more nervous. If he asked her, would she think it would just be as friends....or not. He constantly thought.  
Oh how he hated that day, he just wished that he could skip that month all together...or /at least/ ask /her/ out.  
  
Ron ran and hand through his hair and stared out the window of his dormitory. He looked around his dormitory, seeing that all his buddies were asleep after all it was /only/ 5 in the morning. He blinked and dressed into his quidditch robes, grabbed his broom, and silently slipped out of the dormitory and headed down to the common room. He yawned as he looked around the common room, he felt like having some private practice for awhile, and think of more plays for the team. He was the new quidditch captain, and that had given him a new spring in his step, and he thought that maybe, just maybe, it'd impress /her/, but he had thought that she probably wouldn't be impressed, after all she wasn't the world's biggest fan of quidditch...  
He sighed and headed out of the common room and headed out of the castle, making new foot prints on the snow as he trudged towards the quidditch field.

A young woman was seated on a bench, staring into the empty Quidditch Pitch. Her eyes were blank, but somewhere deep inside the chocolate orbs, you could see she was trouble. The dew was wet around her bare feet, and soft rain pattered down against her white blouse and navy skirt, running down her pale skin.  
  
It was February, and she could not remember to forget the Valentine's Day dance...or more specifically, Ron Weasley. Her dream date. Her best friend. An /idiot/. She knew he'd never ask her out...and even if he liked her, he'd never have the courage. But why? He was so amazing-how could she not love him?  
  
She shook her head and leaned back against the next bench over, trying to steady the hot blush that was creeping up her neck. She needed to stop thinking about him. Yes, he would definitely agree...she, Hermione Granger, thought far too much.  
  
Ron yawned as he walked into the quidditch pitch, not noticing anything around him, and shot up into the sky. He grinned, happy at once, where thoughts of Hermione couldn't reach him, he was too busy thinking of quidditch plays as he circled the pitch.  
But unfortunately his thoughts drifted back to her.  
  
Hermione watched Ron entering the Pitch, surprised at his early waking. She scooted forward in her seat, wondering if he even saw her. Perhaps she just shouldn't trouble him right now...she was annoying enough during day hours. She sighed and kept her mouth shut, watching him happily-he was always so amazing when he flew. But then again, he was always amazing.  
  
Ron shook the thoughts about Hermione out of his head and looked down at the stands, seeing Hermione, he almost fell off his broom, and dived to the ground, and walked over to her. "'Lo Hermy...." he said nodding at her, and smiling.  
Go on ask her.... He thought. She looks so....well, beautiful...go on, ask her!  
  
Hermione grinned up at Ron, brushing her hair to the side so she could get a better glance at his cobalt eyes.  
"Hey, Ron...why do you always call me that?" She said, though not at all offended.  
-Come on, ask me!-  
  
Ron shrugged, "Because of Grawp I guess..." He said smiling.  
Go on! Ask her! He thought, Why does she have to torture me?!? Why does she have to be...so beautiful and smart?!? She wouldn't want to go with me....after all, I'm just an average person...I'm Ronald Weasley; nothing special...she'd probably want to date someone as smart as her. He thought, getting more and more discouraged.  
Ah, come on! If you just ask her, and she says no, at least you knew that you gave it a shot, and you won't kick yourself for not asking her out! Remember the Yule Ball?!? He told himself, oh how he remembered the Yule Ball. He had never forgiven himself for not asking her to go to the ball with him.  
He took a deep breath and said, "Erm...Hermione..." His voice trailing off.

"Yes, Ron?" Hermione scooted forward in her seat and her eyes took on a hopeful look. Was this it? Was he /finally/ going to ask her?  
-Yes, of course he will!-  
-But what if he doesn't like me like that?-  
-He DOES!-

A small blush crept onto his face, and he rubbed the back of his neck, "Erm...I was wondering if you'd-" He paused for half a second looking at her, and said lamely and quickly," I err, was wondering if you would help me study for the next Transfiguration test..." He looked down at his feet.  
He mentally slapped himself, Idiot....idiot...idiot.

"Of course I'll-what?" Her tone dropped as her sentence changed, and the look of mixed hope and happiness disappeared altogether. He couldn't be doing this...he was such an idiot. She was almost positive he had been trying to ask her out...but then, maybe not.  
-Yes, he was.-  
-You're always wrong, anyway!-  
-How does that song go...hmm, I am selfish, I am wrong, I am right! - _((A/N: that's from the song Vindicated by Dashboard Confessional))_  
-Shut up.-

Ron shook his head, "Erm...never mind Hermione." He murmured and started to walk out of the Quidditch Pitch, his head hung low.  
-Idiot...you're such an idiot....-  
I thought you were supposed to be encouraging. Ron thought, sighing.  
-Well, how can I be when you do something so stupid, and so idiotic, and so lame, and-  
I get the point...just stuff it.

"No!" Hermione said rather stubbornly, annoyed. If this wasn't the time to deal with it, what was? After all, another 5 years and the spark would be gone.  
-Spark? What spark?-  
-I said shut up!-  
"Come back here!"

Ron spun around and raised an eyebrow at Hermione, "Erm...what?" He asked, his face full of confused, "What? What do you want?" He asked, not moving an inch from the spot he was standing at.

Unfortunately, Hermione had failed to think through exactly what she'd say, or do, so she just stood there for a minute. With all honesty, she had not expected him to turn around-he'd always ignored her, even more so lately.  
"Err...is that really what you wanted to ask?"

Ron opened his mouth, and then closed it, raising an eyebrow at her. "Erm...yeah...It is..." He murmured, and turned around again to exit the Quidditch Pitch.  
-Idiot...-  
WHAT?!?  
-Can't you even take a hint?!? She's /wants/ you to ask her out!-  
Where do you come up with these jokes?  
-I'm not-  
Just stuff it...

"Well, then...let's go right now." Hermione said, standing up and rushing after him. Well, might as well take what you could get...even if it was a study session.  
-Err, m'lady, you're sounding a bit desperate.-  
-I am not desperate!-  
-Right...-  
-I'm not!-  
She caught up to him and put her hand against his arm, waiting for an answer.

Ron blushed a bit and murmured, "Erm...okay then." And started to lead the way back to the castle, staring straight infront of him, refusing to let himself look at her.  
-You weren't expecting that, were you?-  
Stuff it...  
-Well at least you'll be with her...-  
Stuff it!  
-Fine, /sir/-  
Stuff it....

"Now, what exactly were you having trouble with?" Hermione asked, letting her 'business-as-usual' tone creep in to her voice.  
-Bad Hermione! He finds that annoying!-  
-Actually, I believe he finds it quite endearing.-  
-Didn't I tell you to shut up?-  
-Fine, then.-

"Erm..." He thought trying to think of something, actually, his real answer would be nothing. He was actually getting great grades in the class, but he just shrugged and murmured, "Erm...everything?"  
-Idiot...-  
Would please just STUFF IT?!?  
-Fine, your majesty.-  
Stuff it...  
-But I did...-  
No you didn't...  
-True, but still...-

Hermione couldn't suppress the smile that formed against her lips, and she looked up at Ron with a skeptical look across her face.  
"Don't you even begin to think I haven't seen your papers lately..." She said, opening the doors to the library. "You've been getting very good grades. Probably just wanted me to leave you alone, huh?" With that, Hermione entered the library, still wondering why she'd said that.

Ron looked confused and a bit hurt when she said that. He blinked and stood there like an idiot for a couple minutes, then walked into the library, looking around for her, then spotted her, "Hermione, what the bloody hell did you mean by that?!?"

"Oh, I wonder!" Hermione said rather harshly, sarcasm clear in her voice. She was at the window seat, hand against the frosted glass.  
-Great, now you're starting another fight.-  
-I mean it, shut the hell up!-  
-Ooh, verbal abuse...-

Ron glared at her, folding his arms, "/Just/ because I was getting good grades, /Hermy/, doesn't mean that I'm the best...because if you haven't /noticed/ I'm rarely ever the best at /anything/...but why help poor average Ron, when you could be off with someone else, eh? I mean, I'm just a friend that doesn't mean /anything/ to you, right?" He said coldly, his face turning red from anger.  
-And now you're making another fight....very smart of you, Ron, very smart.-  
Stuff it!  
-Oh, I'm sorry, sir. I was just congratulating you on doing another well done idiotic thing...-  
STUFF IT!  
-Okay okay, gee...a bit mean tempered, eh?-  
I SAID-  
-Okay okay!-

"You never know what I mean, Weasley! I don't need to be the best at anything-because really, if you think about it, I'm not! And you know...I never said I didn't want to spend time with you...there's no one else who really makes me happy the way you do." Hermione sighed and lowered her voice to a whisper, pressing close to the window, further from Ron.  
"And...You are the best. At stealing my heart."

Ron raised an eyebrow and looked down at the ground, "True, I never know what you mean...I mean, I'm too stupid to know what you mean, right?" He said, then paused, "And likely story, Hermione, likely story..." He murmured, shaking his head and walked out of the library.

"No." Hermione said, but too quietly for it to even reach him, let alone stop him. She hugged her knees to her chest and let her thick black cloak fall over them, then watched him leave the library. "No, that's all wrong."

_Author's Note: Well, that's the end of this chapter...I hoped you liked it! Please review!_


	2. The Idiot

_Author's Note: Eh hee Thanks to all who reviewed...well, as you know, all the stuff you recognize is owned by J.K. Rowling.  
  
Well, anyway, here's the chapter!  
  
-listens to 'Wake Up (Make A Move)' by Lostprophets and walks away-_

Chapter Two

The Idiot 

Ron gripped his broom and headed back to the pitch.  
-You just blew it, you know...-  
-Stuff it...-  
-You're an idiot...-  
-I know...-  
-I'm surprised you don't have a comeback...so you've realized that you're an idiot...  
Now go and ask her out...-  
-What?!? ARE YOU CRAZY?!? Why would she, Hermione Granger, even /want/ to go out with me?!?-  
-Because she likes you...-

Hermione slid off the seat, giving one last glance to the outside, where she could distantly see Ron's amazing ginger-red hair.  
  
She rushed down the steps and back out to the pitch, careful to cloak herself in the shadows. She didn't want a discussion; she just wanted to watch him now.

He sighed as he mounted his broom, and shot off into the air, and stared to circle the pitch. A frown was on his face and he sighed, as his thoughts drifted back to her.  
Damn her, being so smart and beautiful... He thought. Why? Why did I have to fall in love with her? Oh all people, by best friend, who I'm sure hates me most of the time...the one I constantly fight with...why does it have to be her?  
-Err...because you're soul mates?-  
-Would you stop joking?!?-  
-Sorry, sir, but I'm not joking....-  
-Sure....-  
-I'm not!-  
-Okay, if she supposedly likes me, why do we fight so much and why does she hate me?-  
-First of all, she doesn't /hate/ you...and second of all, erm, you fight because it's fun?-  
-That was a lame excuse.....-  
-Riiiight....but it's the truth...-  
-Stop joking...-  
-I'm not...-  
-Stuff it....-

-He's evil...torturing me like this. Of course, he can't know how handsome he is, how sweet, how funny, how very amazing...he'd be as inflated as Draco Malfoy. But honestly, how can someone be so...perfect?-  
-Because you love him.-  
-I...how could he ever love me, Hermione Granger, class nerd? He's too good for me...of all people.-  
-That's a lie, and you know it.-  
-No, I don't know it. All I know is that if you're right, and I love him, it's a one-way thing.-  
-Now, how are you sure of that? Don't you see the way he looks at you?-  
-Oh, with hatred and annoyance?-  
-Merlin, and you're supposed to be /smart/.-

-You like her though...-  
-No I don't.-  
-Yes you do-  
-No I don't!-  
-Yes-  
-No-  
-Yes!-  
No!  
-YES!-  
-NO!- He thought, glaring infront of him.  
-No...-  
-Yes! Erm I mean...-  
-Ha! You love her! Told ya so...-  
-Would you just stuff it!-  
-Ron likes Hermione!-  
-STUFF IT!-  
-You like-  
-STUFF IT!!!!-  
-Ah, fine...you take the fun out of everything, you know...JUST GO AND ASK HER!-  
-Oh, and get a no for an answer, and get totally embarrassed?!? Naw, I think not!-  
-She won't say no...-  
-Lies! Stop telling lies!-  
-And yet I'm not telling lies...-  
-Whatever....-He thought, diving and circling around the pitch, until he got bored, which was odd for him. He, Ron Weasley, getting bored with quidditch, Hermione was really torturing him now, making him bored from quidditch just because he couldn't get his mind off her!

Hermione, without thinking, stepped into the sunlight; smiling softly as she watched Ron...he looked as if he was deep in thought, but still concentrating that he was absolutely flawless on a broom.  
-So, this doesn't strike you as stalker-ish at all?-  
-I...-  
-Where's your smart-alec response this time?-  
-Just...shut up.-  
Hermione honestly didn't care about that voice anymore, she began to put her full concentration into the way Ron moved, how his hair lightly flopped into those vast cobalt eyes. How everything just seemed perfect when he was around...and she'd be okay.

He sighed as he reached the ground, and looked around, his eyes falling on Hermione, but quickly looked away blushing.  
-Erm what's she doing out here?-  
-Looking at you...-  
-I'm serious...if you want to be a comedian, you need to find more jokes...-  
-But I'm not joking...-  
-ha-ha....funny, really...no, stop joking.-  
-But I- -  
He looked over at Hermione again, and waved. He just waved. At her. Like an idiot. He waved at her and smiled, "Erm...'Lo Hermy?"

"Ron...just stop it." Hermione said softly, stepping towards him with an almost blank look on her face...either that or the look was just extremely unreadable.

Ron raised an eyebrow at her, "Erm...wh-what are you talking about? Stop what?" He said with a confused look on his face, slightly stepping back.  
-Why are you stepping back?!?-  
-Dunno...because she's slightly creeping me out with that look on her face...-  
-Are you stupid or something...?-  
-I'm starting to think I am...-  
-You're just now starting to think that...- 

"You're driving me mad." Hermione said in a tone that was almost a laugh, looking up at him with a sigh.  
-Why's he steeping back?-  
-I think you're scaring him...-  
-Oh. Right.-  
-Mmm-hm....-

Ron raised an eyebrow at her, and laughed; hard. He flicked away a tear from laughing so hard and said, "/I'm/ driving /you/ mad?!?" He took a deep breath to stop laughing. "Oh and I suppose you're giving me slack, eh? Do you know how hard it is to even try to ask /you/ out?!? Do you know how hard it is, when you've told yourself that you would try to ask Hermione Granger out, but chicken out at the last, you know, it's not easy to ask someone as smart and pretty-no beautiful as you are, when you know that the person could easily get anyone they want!" He stood still, stunned by what he had just said.

-Well, good old boy, you actually admitted it, to her face...smooth way of doing it, though...-  
-you mean...I said that out loud?!?-  
-Hate to burst your bubble...actually I don't, but still...yes, you did...-  
-Oh...Do you think I have enough time to cover it up before she notices that I said that?-  
-No...don't know what's the big deal, I mean...you like her, she likes you. It's perfect...-  
-WHERE DO YOU GET THESE STUPID JOKES ABOUT HER LIKING ME?!?-  
-Erm...Are you deaf? Or can you not read between the lines? SHE LIKES YOU! Quote: 'You're driving me mad' Un-quote! Idiot...you are really clueless aren't you?-  
-Yes...I am clueless...I guess I am anyway.-  
-You're just now thinking that...-  
-Stuff it...-

Hermione's mouth opened to reply, but her usual supply of words was erased from her brain. For a few moments, all she could do was stare into Ron's cobalt eyes, and wonder...what the hell had just happened? Had she really just managed to get him to tell her...something she had thought wasn't even true?  
  
-Well, yes, of course.-  
-This is-oh...Merlin.-  
-Ohhh.../very/ articulate, aren't you?-  
-S-shut up...-  
Even Hermione's inner voice was quivering, she was so happy...and still nervous. A grin formed against her lips, and a vibrant red blush crept up her neck slowly.  
"Ron, y-you really think that?" She asked slowly, unsure of the words even as they slid from her mouth. "Do you...I..." She shook her head and took deep breaths, trying desperately to steady her nerves or at least say something remotely intelligent.  
  
"You're still driving me mad."

Ron opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it, losing his voice as he tried to speak. He just stared at Hermione, before speaking.  
-Go on...-  
-Would you STUFF IT!-  
-Gee...fine, whatever...-  
"Eh...er-erm...y-yeah..." He murmured, looking straight at her.  
A grin crept onto his face, "I mean it 'Mione..."  
-FINALLY!-  
-Err...erm-  
-What...no sarcastic remark, or stuff it?!?-  
-Eh...-  
-Oh...just stuff it...-  
-WHAT?!? /I'm/ the one who says that! NOT you!-  
-Oh...yeah, forgot...-  
-Stuff it...-  
He smiled nervously at Hermione, half expecting her to laugh at him. He stared deep into her eyes and smiled a little more.  
-She's so...well, everything...so perfect and all...-  
-Eh...I know, you think that, well EVERY SINGLE DAY since you've MET her...-

Hermione's grin widened and she opened her mouth...then shut it again. She opened in once more, then shook her head and just smiled up at Ron, taking a step closer.  
Now, this was perfect...just perfect.  
-Ooh...interesting.-  
-Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate.-  
-And on what, exactly...?- 

Ron smiled, but as she got closer, his smile slightly dropped. He suddenly became nervous, not knowing what to do.  
-Typical...-  
-What?!?-  
-I said typical-  
-I /know/ that! I meant, what do you /mean/ by that?!?-  
-Oh nothing really...-  
-LIES! You mean something!-  
-Eh...no I don't...-  
-YES YOU DO! TELL ME!-  
-Oh fine! I was just saying it's typical of you to not know what to do...-  
-Oh...wait, why is that typical?!?-  
-Because you're an idiot...-  
-True...but still!-  
-You don't know anything do you?-  
-Eh...-  
-Exactly...look at her!-  
I AM!-  
-Well, don't you know what she wants?-  
-...-  
-I guess not...-  
Ron smiled at Hermione, "Erm...'Mione...w-would you like to...go to the dance...w-with me?" He asked a bit nervously.

Hermione nodded. "I'd love that." She said simply, taking his hand in hers, lacing her slender fingers around his.  
"I'd really, really love that."  
-Of course you would!-  
-I /know/-  
-So kiss him already-  
-Hold your freaking horses...-  
-It's been five years already! And do you SEE any horses?-  
-Just shut up.-

Ron smiled, and inside sighed relieved, since he was still expecting her to laugh at him. "Good..."  
-Told you she'd say yes...-  
-When did you say that?-  
-Erm...earlier...?-  
-Oh...okay then...-  
He could feel goose bumps start to form on his arms, from the touch of Hermione.  
-Alright, don't be an idiot, and kiss her!-  
-Erm...-  
-GO ON YOU IDIOT!-  
-Wha?!? You don't have to yell!-  
-Fine, just kiss her!-  
-Erm...okay, just -erm- stop pressuring me...-  
-Well...this is gonna take all day...-  
-STUFF IT!-  
He looked down at her, leaned down a little, since he was still taller than her, and kissed her. He smiled slightly at her, as he ended the kiss.

Hermione grinned into the kiss, stopping him as he pulled away. She wrapped an arm around his neck and stood on her tiptoes...he was far too tall. She pressed her lips against his once more, her hair falling against his neck.  
-Finally!-  
-Didn't I tell you to shut up?-  
-Yes, but...-  
-I don't care.-

Ron grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist. He had been secretly waiting for that moment ever since he had laid his eyes on her, but of course, would never admit that to anyone.  
-Aww...perfect...really.-  
-Ah, just stuff it...-  
-But...-  
-Stuff it...-  
-Fine...be that way-

"Well..." Hermione said voice light. She was grinning, and blushing, and breathing a bit heavier than usual. She lowered herself back onto flat feet, tilting her head up to look into Ron's eyes. Even in her dreams, it wasn't this amazing...being so close to Ron.

Ron grinned, and a blush crept onto the back of his neck, "Erm..." He murmured, "Well, do you want to go to Hogsmeade?" He asked her, looking down at her.  
-Way to go, buddy!-  
-Eh...did you just call me buddy?-  
-Erm...no?-  
-Stuff it...-  
-Fine...and this is thanks I get for helping you...-  
-Just stuff it...-

"Yes, of course! As long as we don't go to that frightening cafe...Madam Puddifoot's or something like that."

_Author's Note: Well...that's the end of that chapter...Hoped you liked it, and please review! I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can, so keep checking!_


End file.
